


it's over

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 4.13, End of Homestuck, I can't even, It's over, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, a crappy short one shot because im not okay, good night sweet prince, i cried at least 10 times this update uGH, no, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little pile of emotions i couldn't get off my chest. 4/13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's over

When they stepped through the door, they were in a new universe. They strived so hard just to pass the frame and see what was on the other side. To feel what was on the other side.

They were successful.

The gods and the remaining trolls weren’t limited by the game any longer. They were the literal fucking gods of this new universe. They all dealt with this differently, of course. 

This was the fate they were destined to have. The fate they were “destined” to live. Were they destined though? In all honestly, they were just kids. 13 year olds with computers, a Sburb beta game disc, and a common goal. 

But really, it’s not worth thinking about. Because it’s over now.

It’s all over.

After 7 fucking years. It’s over.

They won, and that’s all that really matters, right?

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13 was today and i am very much not okay.


End file.
